Earth
The main setting of the W.I.T.C.H. Content is on Planet Earth. '''It is similair to the 'real' world , except the existence of magic is confirmed as the Guardians of the Veil, later the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions live there as do other magical individuals like Orube (in the past). Major locations from the Comics/Animated Series include the City of Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute, and the Chinese restaurant Silver Dragon. As seen in Issue 109: Green Truth; one day every thousand years, the universe allows the earth to speak. It's words consist of elements and the current Guardians could hear them and seek answers from them. Heatherfield '' main article: ''Heatherfield '''Heatherfield is known to be an extremely major region of the entire series; both in the animated series as well as the comics. Also, most of the action and events take place in Heatherfield. It is where the current Guardians of the Veil are residing, including Will who moved there from Fadden Hills. The city is also known to hold many food joints and a school, namely Sheffield Institute where the girls are currently studying in. In the animated series, the Silver Dragon is the Lins' family restaurant and the apartment above it is where the Lins reside. Below the Silver Dragon itself was the basement where all five of the girls gather up for mission overviews and occasional gatherings. This is also where Blunk calls the place HQ. In the comic series however, the Silver Dragon is unknown to have a basement or not. Other minor regions include Elyon's initial residence and Ye Olde Bookshop. In the comic series, Elyon's previous home hides a portal that links to the Metamoor world's capital, namely Meridian. Ye Olde Bookshop holds the same function in both series where Cedric is in disguise for the attack on the Guardians. In the animated series however, the bookstore holds an inversion point that warps to Phobos' library through a labyrinth. New York City New York City is the largest city and metropolitan area in terms of population in the state of New York and the United States and is the eighth largest city on Earth. New York City is located in the Northeastern and Mid-Atlantic regions of the United States. The state of New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City, its largest city and most populous city in the United States and the center of the New York metropolitan area, the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States. New York is mentioned and seen several times in the Comics. The landscape is very similar to that of the actual real life. One distinctive feature of the Comic book's decription of the city is the appearance of two buildings that resembles Xanatos Enterprises and the Eyrie Building, from the Gargoyle series. The Silver Dragon : main article: The Silver Dragon The Silver Dragon is a Chinese restaurant and is the place where Hay Lin and her family live. Her parents and her Grandma Yan Lin run the Restaurant. The Silver Dragon made its debut in Season 1 "It Begins" when Hay Lin has some weird phases of sneezing and the room exploding. This is also the place where Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin learned they were Guardians and were given the Heart of Kandrakar. The basement is where they all meet up and hang (Blunk calls the basement Guardian HQ). The Guardians spend their time in the basement on planning their attacks and next moves. Yan Lin is always there to help the Guardians on some occasions. In Season 1 "The Rebel Rescue" Matt gave Will a dormouse named Mr. Huggles to her, but her mom wouldn't let her keep him. Hay Lin then kept him in the basement of the Silver Dragon. In the last episode of Season 1 "The Final Battle", it was Mr. Huggles who came up with the idea of creating a bridge between worlds in the Veil after running along some tubes in his cages giving Caleb the idea. In "D is for Dangerous" Mr. Huggles somehow got out of his cage and went on to cause havoc in the Restaurant above. The mob had to be cooled as they were angry that they would phone the health inspector. Mr. Huggles moved to Taranee, to Cornelia, to Elyon, then back to Matt. Sheffield Institute '' main article: Sheffield Institute '''Sheffield Institute' is the school that the Guardians, Matt, and Elyon attend. One professor, Galgheita Rudolph, is a Meridianite, the one who stole the baby, Elyon from Phobos. Heart Of Earth The Heart of Earth is the mystical Heart of the planet Earth. Its power belongs to Lillian Hale, the younger sister of Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth. It was decided that Lillian was too young to have the power as it was beyond her control, so Cornelia and Matt Olsen made Lillian give her powers to her "Regents of Earth": Matt, Mister Huggles, and the cat Napoleon. Powers: *Reality Warping *Glamouring *Turns drawings, thoughts, or stories into reality simply by wishing *Create glamour zones where the reality follows her wishes and rules and might be different from the outside world. The zones are surrounded by an invisible wall, and look normal from the outside. When one steps into the zone, they automatically become part of its reality *Teletransportation (including other people) *Endow others with powers *Shoot blasts of pure energy *Superstrength and superspeed *Give animals abilities, like talking *Telekinesis Category:Locations Category:Earth